what siblings can do to change your life
by LyricandTune3
Summary: my first fanfiction! kurt is now boarding at Dalton and gets surprising news from Finn... but u have to read to find out! some characters may be ooc, sorry if they are. please leave comments, even bad ones! and i may use crude language at times
1. Phone call

_**I dont own Glee, but if I did... well I dont wanna think about that. But I do own Sam (not sam Evans, sam, but my Sam the girl, sam.) I thought if there was 2 sams that it could get pretty interesting. **_

**Chapter 1- Phone Call**

On Thursday, Kurt's phone rang as he sang along to his Wicked cd. He nearly screamed when he heard its ring because he knew it might be from Blaine, but it wasn't.

A confused voice began to talk, "hey dude. Kurt?" it was Finn, his step brother, "look we wanted to see if you were able to come for the weekend because we have some surprising news and mom is bursting at the seems to tell you." Kurt slowly filled with joy, he missed his family so much that it hurt at times. "hey dude! You there?" Finn asked.

Kurt came back to reality, "yea! Sorry Finn, just went off into my own little world for a minute. I'd love to come, so there's..."

Before Kurt could finish, Blaine came into the room and Kurt was overjoyed once again, "um Finn, could I call you back? Someone just came in my dorm."

Finn replied, "sure whatever, but come early if you do come. This thingy is gonna maybe take all day. Okay see ya later." Kurt stared at his phone in confusion, but he had other things to deal with at the time

"so whats up, Blaine?" Kurt wondered. Blaine looked up from his phone that just rang.

Blaine seemed lost too. "oh, my parents are trying to get me to come for the weekend, so could I stay with you or something? I know you're probably thinking I'm nuts, but my parents are wackos. Spending a weekend with them would be torture."

"sure it would be cool, but my family has a big surprise apparently. Would you mind my family weirdness?" Kurt chuckled remembering when Finn got his hand stuck in the dishwasher, speaking of weird.

Blaine blinked wondering about what weird stuff he was thinking about and said, " I would love to come just I don't want to be in the way of you and your family considering we rarely ever see ours."

"oh, don't worry! Ill talk to my dad and get back to you tomorrow, okay?" Blaine nodded and they went for coffee to get their minds on something else.

The next day, Kurt immediately called his dad because right after school he was leaving for home hopefully with Blaine in the passenger side.

"Fine, Kurt. Your buddy could stay with us for the weekend, but don't try anything funny. And one more thing, is he a handful? Because we have some news, I know Finn told you, and we may be a little busy" Kurt rolled his eyes, thankful that his dad couldn't see it.

Kurt replied, "Blaine is not a handful whatsoever and thank you so much for letting him come! I'll see you later tonight! Bye dad!" Burt said his goodbye and Kurt began jumping up and down.

Unfortunately, Blaine, Wes And David came in at that moment. With the three of them looking confused, Kurt tried to calm himself.

"so can I come?" Blaine asked. All the other boy had to do was nod and smile and Blaine knew it meant yes. Blaine always loved how Kurt became so happy so easily like this moment.

The car ride was so much fun to both of the boys. They listened to the radio and Blaine read aloud seventeen magazines that they got from the wawa about a half hour back. Blaine carefully sipped his latte until teenage dream came on the radio and spit it out when he heard it.

This was the song he sang to Kurt when they first met even though they knew nothing about each other, it just felt right so sing it to him. After a month of knowing Kurt, Blaine was glad to have sung him teenage dream and now they are in Kurt's car singing it. They finished the song with a quick laugh and realized they were in the drive way of the Hummel household.


	2. Orphanage

_**I have the next chapter! Once again, I do not own glee. That should be changed... I am so sorry that this chapter has taken me forever to post (like 2 months maybe). I am officially a procrastinator! Procrastinators Unite!**_

Chapter 2 Orphanage

Kurt walked to his door with a bounce in his step and began humming d_on't rain on my parade _and immediately thought of Rachel_._ With Blaine right at his heels, the door flung open to the smiling faces of Carol, Burt, and Finn. The family hugged Kurt and led them inside. Blaine smiled at the sight of the family together, very much unlike his own family that didn't even mind when he said he wasn't gonna make it home this weekend.

Kurt introduced Blaine to them and Carol looked almost overjoyed while Burt looked like he was ready to grab his shot gun. As for Finn, he just looked hopelessly lost as normal. The two Warblers laughed at Finn's expressions silently.

"well, anyway, we have some news as Finn has told you," Kurt nodded and Carol went on, "so, we wont the lottery!" Kurt stood there silent as his excitement filled from head to toe. He also began thinking of all the scarves, jackets, and outfits to buy. A huge grin etched across his face as he looked at Blaine. Blaine began to think of how much he loved that smile of Kurt's.

"But we already know what we are doing with it." Burt said when he saw his son's reaction. His son frowned then realized that he would spend it all anyway instead of using it for important things.

Kurt added with a bit of curiosity, "what are we gonna do with it? Does it have anything to do with shoes?" Blaine and Carol chucked at his question because Kurt seemed to be more concerned with what clothes he could buy than what they were actually gonna do with the money.

"Ha ha, no" Carol laughed, "i have always wanted a daughter, you know."

Finn whispered loud enough for Kurt and Blaine to hear, "Thanks mom." with those words he sat on the couch next to Burt and sipped a coke.

Carol restarted, "so we are going to adopt one. Not a younger girl, but one your age, so Finn and you can communicate with her better. I hope you're not disappointed because I know that Marc Jacobs new line came out" he remembered the new line and slumped down onto the couch. Another awkward silence began again.

Blaine suddenly released the tension, "Honestly, Kurt, having a sister may not be so bad. More shopping, girl talk, and you could teach her all you know about fashion and music."

"those are some good points, Blaine." Burt spoke considering this, "Thanks, so when should we get going? The orphanage's visiting hours end at six." They all looked at each other with little glances back and forth then walked out the door to the cars.

Blaine, Kurt, and Finn drove in Finn's truck while Carol and Burt followed behind them. Kurt and Blaine sang the whole car ride while Finn tried to ignore them and concentrate on driving.

A seriously long (for Finn anyway) hour later, they all pulled up to the St. Jacob's Orphanage wondering what it would be like inside of it.. the five of them stared at its ugly features. Vines spread across the sides and one window had the glass shattered out of it. Slowly, they all walked up to the front door and a little girl opened it as they came closer.

"Wow, so I'm waiting for all of the little girls to start singing _Its a Hard Knock Life for Us_ from Annie." Blaine thought out loud as they all walked towards the head lady's office. Burt knocked roughly on the door and they all walked into the office of Ms. Coulter.

They all walked in slowly, taking in all of the office. It smelled of humus and used car refreshers. _What the hell is that? _Kurt wondered while poking Blaine and pointing to a mysterious object on the lady's seriously untidy desk.

Feeling the awkwardness, Burt began to talk at once, "Hello. I am Burt Hummel and this is my wife, Carol, and sons, Finn and Kurt. Oh yea and also this is Kurt's friend, Blaine." Each person smiled as Burt spoke their names and Ms. Coulter waved a fake fingernail hand and smiled back hesitantly.

"Well, you guys are free to talk to whoever you want and you are looking to adopt, right?" she wondered with a quizzical expression.

Finn spoke now, " Ummmm yes." Ms. Coulter raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

The fake looking lady smirked at a thought and began once more, "So, to be honest, there aren't that many kids. 7 of them actually. Surprising ain't it? Especially with all the teen pregnancy nowadays."

"Of course." Carol had murmured while remembering what Finn had gone through all to find out that he wasn't even the father of Quinn's kid.

"And like I told earlier, you can talk to any of the kids you wish to and if you find one to like you back, I'll always be in my office with the paperwork." She gave a weak smile and they all turned to go out her office.

Kurt became disgusted and leaned towards Finn to whisper in his ear, " She makes the children sound like non-living objects at an auction of something." Finn chuckled a bit and considered this thought. Blaine also heard this, for Kurt is a terrible whisperer.

Burt once again felt awkward, " Okay guys, lets go meet some people, huh?" Burt tried to sound inspirational , but the place had strange effect on everyone. The orphanage was lonely, gray, and no one was to be found. The others agreed with Burt and slowly exited Ms. Coulter's stinky, icky office.


	3. Dreamgirls

_**I intended to get this chapter up sooner! How'd I do? Idk and please don't answer my questions! So here's a new chapter! And now finally getting to the most exciting part of this story (I believe so at least). Have fun! If you're not, why are you reading this?IDk! Oh and this fanfiction will now take place after the episode A Night Of Neglect because I originally started it after the episode Sexy, but I want Kurt and Blaine to be together without me thinking of some genius way of getting them together. Does that make sense? **_

Ch 3: Dreamgirls

The five of the group: an impatient Finn, an over excited Kurt, a Blaine trying to calm Kurt down, a Carol looking curiously around at the place, and Burt who was just Burt-like as always.

Out of nowhere, a little girl popped from the kitchen doorway, "Would you like some dinner?" the girl around 6 or 7 years old asked the strangers. Carol and Burt smiled gently.

"Sure kiddo. What you guys eatin'?" Burt wondered. The little girl said nothing and took Kurt's and Carol's hand. She led them to a small round table with old crumbs caked on top of it.

The girl smiled, "leftovers, that's what we are eating today." Finn looked up and realized how hungry he was. Then, the girl skipped away towards her friends while other orphans brought out food for them. Everyone felt like they were intruding on the kid's dinner time, but quickly got over it when they tasted the yumminess of the leftovers, even though they had no clue what it was.

At the table, a few kids came and talked to them. Conversations of root beer, butterflies, paper dolls, Michael Jackson, and lighthouses were heard throughout the kitchen. Then, making an entrance, Ms. Coulter strided in.

She told, "So people, visiting hours ends in about 30 minutes. You guys," she pointed towards a group of girls, "get ready for the showers. Just got new soaps, use em." Glancing at each other, Kurt and Finn stood up suddenly.

Kurt was the one to talk, "So lets get our butts up and look for a girl to adopt! We only got 30 minutes." The five looked at each other, nodded, and walked towards the back part of the orphanage.

After about 2 minutes, they heard a soft voice singing a song that they couldn't make out clearly. When Blaine heard this, he walked faster, leaving the others to trail behind him. Finn finally caught up and the two looked at an old, ugly door and they knew someone was behind it singing.

Kurt was the nest to reach the door and shouted, "Dreamgirls!" after that, the singing stopped and so did the music. Now Burt and Carol had come to the door while Carol stuck out her hand towards the shiny knob. With a small twist of her wrist, the door gently glided open.

Inside, a girl sat calmly. Smiling softly, she waved them in to the small room. Her room was closet size and filled with stacks of cds and movies with a tv in the far corner. A desk stood lonely next to the small bed with light pink lamp shining dimly on top of the desk.

Kurt walked in and sat down on the bed with Blaine trailing next to him. "Hi! I'm Kurt Hummel! This is my family. Burt, Carol, Finn and my boyfriend,Blaine. I love Dreamgirls! That is the movie you're watching right?" Kurt smiled back at the girl waiting for a response. Blaine and Finn stood laughing at Kurt's sudden enthusiasm.

The girl chuckled and told, " Yuppers, this is Dreamgirls. Its one of my favorites actually. What's you're favorite movie?" she asked Kurt with a bit of interest in her voice.

"oh," Kurt thought for a bit of this topic, " I really don't know! Well I love musicals, so that narrows it down for you." Carol was ecstatic about this sudden friendliness between Kurt and this girl, so she butted right into the conversation.

"Hi im Carol! Um, would you mind telling us about yourself and then we tell you of us?" Carol thought she was rushing this, but after thinking it over, she didn't mind.

The girl laughed, "Of course. Here, have a seat." she patted the bed and pulled out the desk chair, "Well my name is Sam. I'm in love with Rick Moranis, musicals, painting, would like to travel to Italy, my favorite color is orange, I'm 16 years old, my theme song is _Defying Gravity,_"

"From Wicked!" Kurt and Sam said in unison. Everyone laughed at this and Sam went on, "so really, I have a boring life. Living at an orphanage isn't that nice, but we're all like family. So how about you guys? You guys seem like you have a crazy family." Burt chuckled at this also.

Carol spoke, "Well Burt and I just got married, Kurt is my step-son, Finn is my son, Blaine is a good friend, we have family dinners every Thursday and well I'll let everyone else tell you about them."

Kurt was the first to butt in, "So I really like to sing, 16 years old, I go to Dalton with Blaine, and I hope you don't have a problem with homosexuals because I am one, so is Blaine. You okay with that?" Kurt and Blaine looked at her.

She answered, " why would I have a problem with you guys being gay? That perfectly okay with me." the family smiled and thought how bad it would be if she was a homophobe.

Finn broke the silence, "So I'm Finn. And I like football and in glee club, got a girlfriend, I don't really know what else to say." Finn, trying to find other words to say, let Burt talk now.

"Well I'm a simple man. And there isn't much to me, but I do enjoy our family time." he said this hugging Finn unexpectedly. After more talking, The Question came up.

Blaine, who had barely said anything so far, asked Sam, "So,Sam, would you like to be adopted by these lovely people?" they all sat silent and Blaine looked around skeptically at everyone, "What? I knew you guys weren't gonna ask her soon and well, it's almost time to hit the road. Visiting hours are almost up."

"Oh thank you Blaine," Burt said, "So how would you like to become part of the Hummel family?" Sam became filled with joy and nodded yes as a tear came down her cheek.

Carol noticed this, "Aw sweetie. Why are you crying?" Sam looked up and smiled to reassure the group that she wasn't sad.

"Actually," she began, " I thought that I wouldn't get adopted because I'm older now." she stood up and hugged everyone of them.

Finn opened the door, "well we have to get to that lady's office and make this official before it's too late." they all looked up.

Burt, feeling stupid said, " Of course! So Blaine, Kurt, and Finn help her pack up whatever she wants to take and let her say her goodbyes to the other kids while Carol and I talk to Ms. Coulter." Carol grabbed Burt's hand and they went towards the main office.

"This is so exciting! We're getting a sister! Finally I have someone to talk about guys to!" Kurt squealed. "So lets get you packed up!" Kurt began hugging Blaine to calm himself..

Sam looked around the small room, " hey Finn, can you help me with this?"

Finn looked up, "sure what is it?" Sam pointed to the ceiling.

"You see that bag? It's over the bed and its pin and white striped. Can you get it?" She asked

Finn climbed onto the bed and reached for the bag. He snagged it with no problem and calmly placing it in Sam's hands.

Blaine looked around, "So what are you gonna take with you?"

Sam wondered for a bit, "Movies, if you don't already have them and music."

Blaine walked over to the shelf of her cds and movies. " I can help you with that." Kurt and Finn came over the two and helped with picking the right ones. After a good 10 minutes of movie and cd searching, they came out of Sam's closet-like room.

By that time, all of the other orphans had heard of Sam's Leaving. They all came up and hugged her and it gave Sam a tear in her eye. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine stepped back and motioned to Sam that they were heading toward the head office. She gave a thumbs up and picked up a little girl with curly pigtails.

Back at Ms. Coulter's office, Burt had just finished signing some papers and were just waiting for Sam's signature. Carol, Burt and, Ms. Coulter sat in an awkward silence until Finn barged in and sat next to Burt with a thump.

In a few seconds, Sam walked in and stood in the doorway, "So anything I need to do?" she wondered.

"Actually sweetie," Ms. Coulter told, " sign right here and you're free." Sam did so and gave Ms. Coulter a goodbye hug. Another tear came to her eye and was comforted by a hug from Carol.

Carol spoke, "You are gonna have so much fun, we promise and another promise is that you will never be bored." Sam chuckled a bit and was led out to Finn's truck.. Finn, Blaine, Kurt, and Sam crawled into the truck while Kurt was going on and on about the different outfits that would look cute on her.

About 15 minutes into driving, Finn had to use the bathroom and they skidded to a stop at a gas station. Inside the station's store, they all got snacks and creeped out a few kids with their singing and dancing around. After a few laughs, they decided to get back on the road.

Awhile later, and idea popped into Blaine's head," So let us listen to the Dreamgirls soundtrack, shall we?" he said in his best British accent, "Well if you think about it, if we hadn't heard you singing it, we wouldn't be where we are now." They all agreed with this idea, even though Finn wasn't too happy about it. Blaine raised his bottle of Dr. Pepper and said, "Lets have a toast!"

Finn looked confused, "For what?"

Blaine replied, "For a new member of your family, of course!"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and raised his Diet Coke and so did Sam and Finn. "Cheers!" they all said at once, clonking their soda bottles together and taking a huge gulp of the drinks and the car pulled into the drive way of Sam's new home.

Sam looked over at Finn. He seemed confused once more. "What's wrong Finn?" she asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"well," he answered, " I've been thinking,"

"Oh no." Kurt whispered

Not hearing Kurt, Finn went on, " Why is it that you park on the driveway, but drive on the parkway?" Not knowing the answer, Burt and Carol parked behind the truck and unlocked the door. Sam took a step inside and let a out a huge sigh.

"Welcome home." Carol whispered, hugging her daughter.


	4. The HummelHudson House With a Dash of B

_**Okay so I love it when people review my chapters! Good and bad! So I know my chapters seem rushed but that's because I always think its long when I'm typing it, but on fanfiction, its shorter than I thought! Anyway I could use some idea for this story! I'd love to hear some really crazy story lines. Maybe even awkward ones. So once again I don't own glee (wish I did) :( but when I think about it, I would make it horrible and some people would "disappear". ANYWAY, here we go on chapter 4!**_

Ch 4: the Hummel/ Hudson House With a Dash of Bowling

"Welcome home." Carol whispered, hugging her daughter. A tear formed in Sam's eye as she stepped in. There house was normal for a 4 person living space, thought Sam didn't know the difference. Finn found the light switch and flicked it on as Sam took in a breath.

Kurt grabbed her hand, "So let me show you where you will be staying for awhile. My room is right up these stairs." Sam smiled at the thought of sharing a room with Kurt. With a little tug, she was pulled upstairs with Blaine following behind.

Kurt stopped abruptly and turned with his back to his door. His door was simple and white but had once sticker that read _Caution: Entering Diva Zone_. Oh no thought Sam. So many thoughts rushed through her mind and she couldn't stand waiting anymore. She grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

Kurt's room was neat and clean. Clean enough for Sam to believe that he was OCD. Yet there was one thing that stayed messy, his bed. School books, clothes, and sheets were scattered all over it. Blaine noticed Sam staring at the bed and he laughed and jumped right into the mess.

"Blaine! You're such a goofball!" Kurt had shouted, but Blaine got up and grabbed Sam and Kurt's hand then pulled them into the gigantic mess on top of the bed. They all laughed hysterically and Sam accidentally rolled off of the bed, landing with a thud. Hearing this, Finn ran up to the room to see the three of them being idiots. He chuckled for a bit, then became serious.

"So Sam, lets get you unpacked then I'll give you a tour of the house. Okay?" Finn said. Sam looked up and nodded as she got up and straightened out her shirt.

Sam thought for a minute, "Actually, why don't you just give me tour now? Packing can wait." Finn accepted her idea and the two walked downstairs and outside. They both stood outside for a minute, "Ummmm Finn, what are we doing?" Finn looked over at her.

"Honestly, I have no clue. So this is the front of the house and we live on 876 Bissell Rd. Lima, Ohio 45806. so let us go to the backyard!" just as Finn said this, Puck, Sam(Evans), and Mike pulled up in Puck's old, red Buick.

"oh crap."Finn whispered as the three guys walked up to Sam and Finn.

Puck noticed the girl first, "So you cheating on Quinn, Finn?"

"No Puck**. **This is my new sister. This is her first day home actually. Wait, what are you guys even doing here?" at the words of _my new sister_ the boys gasped and were speechless.

Sam was the one to speak, "Bro, we are going bowling and we know you are the champ since last game when you whooped Mike's butt, so we wanted to know if you would come. But we see you have your hands full." Sam stopped before he said something very stupid.

Finn sighed, "Anyway guys, I'd love to, but Blaine is here and Kurt gets a little weird around him and anybody else. And I'd hate to leave Sam here to witness that on her first day at the Hummel/Hudson house."

Sam looked up, "Wait, Finn," looking up at her brother, "What's bowling? Well of course I've heard of it, but what do you do?" the four guys looked at her like she was an alien.

Mike broke the silence, "You've never been bowling!"

"Yup. Well, I've only been living in an orphanage my whole life." Finn then took this into consideration.

Finn started to speak, "Fine then, Sam, you're gonna learn how to bowl!" everyone cheered and conveniently, Burt walked outside.

Burt looked over, "You guys being nice over there?"

"Of course we are, Mr. Hummel, sir." Sam shouted back. Finn then ran up to his step dad.

"Hey Burt," Finn began, "So it;s my monthly bowling competition with the guys, and Sams never been bowling, so can she come? This is gonna be a great experience from her and she could use some getting used to the guys if she's gonna be going to school with them. And" but Burt broke him off.

"Okay Finn. Sam can go, but be careful and don't let the guys be crude to her. Got me?" Burt said with a faint smile.

Finn smiled, "Of course! thanks so much!" then he ran back to the others, "Sam can go, so let me go inside and get my money." Finn ran inside with Sam trailing behind him. Up the stairs they went and Finn turned into his room. Sam stood at the door.

"So what should I do, like any advice?" she wondered. Finn looked back.

"Um, well don't let Puck get too close to you and Mike is an excellent dancer, but that doesn't really matter. Oh yeah, and ill pay for you, so don't sweat a thing. Okay?" Sam nodded with her usual grin.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt had suddenly appeared, hand in hand with Blaine.

Sam spoke, "We're going bowling with Puck, Sam, and Mike!" Kurt began to look sick..

"Oh crap!" Kurt stood there for a minute, "Fine but make sure she's in one piece when you guys get home!" Kurt looked worried for Sam.

Blaine comforted Kurt, "Look, this will be good for Sam. She gets learning experience and we have more alone time." Kurt looked up at his dazzling boyfriend and agreed.

Kurt sighed, "Fine, go bowling, but please be back around eight."

Sam hugged Kurt and Blaine then began to follow Finn to Puck's car.

"Wait! Let us fix you up so you look stunning on your first night out!" Kurt had said. Kurt then fixed up Sam's slightly wavy dark brown hair and sprayed her with vanilla perfume. Sam choked and looked up at Kurt like he was Satan.

"What was that stuff?"She said while trying to breathe.

Blaine laughed, "It's perfume, you're gonna have to get used to it!" he told. Sam looked very weirded out and went out to Puck's Buick.

Kurt and Blaine watched the car turn out of the driveway. "they grow up so fast!" Kurt said teasingly as Blaine pulled him into Kurt's room to watch the Little Mermaid.

Back in the car, Sam(boy) sat shot gun and turned up the old radio. _Hit Me With Your Best Shot _rang throughout the car and the boys started singing along. Sam laughed at the boys weirdness and just stared out of the window.

_What have I gotten myself into? _She thought when Finn tapped her knee cap.

"You okay?" he wondered. Sam smiled and nodded. "Seriously, what's up?" By then, the guys stopped singing and looked at her.

"Well," she started, " You guys all sing well, except Mike. Sorry, and I was just thinking about it."The guys laughed.

"Honey," Puck began.

"Please don't call her that." Finn said sighing.

Puck smirked, "Sure thing, bro. Anyway, we should sing good."

Sam(boy) started where Puck had stopped, "You see, we are all in glee club."

"You guys have a glee club? That's so cool!" Sam felt excited about an actual school now and couldn't wait for Monday to come, but the guys laughed at her, but before she could ask why, they had pulled up to the bowling alley.

Sam looked back at the other Sam, "So you ready for your first bowling experience?"

Sam gulped, "Should I feel like I have to pee?" Finn laughed.

"You don't have to be afraid, it's just bowling." her older brother reassured her.

"Thanks Finn." Sam hugged him and he hugged back.

Puck looked back, "You two mush balls ready to go?" they all climbed out of his car and rushed up to the doors.

Sam stepped in and took in the smell of nacho cheese and instantly heard _We R Who We R. _She looked over and saw Mike busting a move towards the shoe rentals while Sam went to start a game. Then Mike grabbed her and spun her around.

The two started dancing without a thought. Finn looked over and looked at his sister dancing surprisingly well with Mike and laughed at this. He didn't know how to react actually, but he saw Puck cheering them on and Finn knew things were okay.

"I got us lane 34, guys." Sam had come back with some neon bowling shoes. When he Mike and Sam, he stood next to Puck and started drawing a crowd towards the two. People cheered and the song finally came to an end.

Mike started laughing and Sam ran to the bathroom instantly. The crowd separated and Finn got the rest of the group their ugly bowling shoes. Then he looked up at Puck, "Hey dude, can you clear the bathroom of the girls so I can talk to Sam?" Puck answered with a no problem and in a few seconds girls were screaming and running out of the bathroom with Puck behind them.

Sam then came out with a straight face. Finn looked at her, "You okay? After you danced with Mike, you just bolted away."

"I'm fine. I just, I don't know what happened and I'm really confused." she answered while wiping her cheeks.

"Well lets get to bowling, then! It'll get your mind off of things." Finn told as he leaded her to lane 34.

A few minutes later, Puck was next to Sam, guiding her arm for the perfect throw. Finn hated this , but Mike and Sam assured him that this was the normal Puckerman. Then swiftly, but not quick enough for Finn to see, Puck put a piece of paper into Sam's coat pocket. Finn couldn't get it out of his mind though. They had just become siblings and he was already in protective mode. Mike and Sam tried to get Finn's mind off of this, so he looked up at the clock for a distraction. It was 8:37.

"Crap! Sam we have to go!" Finn shouted. This got Sam's attention.

Puck also looked up, "You guys need me to drive you guys home?" Sam looked at Puck with a sparkle in her eye, hoping Finn would say yes.

Mike looked at the time also, "Yea I should be getting home also. Where does the time go?" They all agreed and ran out to the car with Finn and Sam the first ones inside.

As the car pulled up to the Hummel/Hudson residence, the two siblings unbuckled and ran out the car door and to the front door to find a steaming Kurt and sleeping Burt on the sofa.

"I hate to be a buzz kill, but you guys disobeyed me! Oh who am I kidding! I'm a horrible parent. I still love you guys, now get in here before you let in mosquitoes!" Kurt chuckled and Kurt-like chuckle and pulled them inside to tell him all that had happened on Sam's First night out.


	5. Little Miss Stalker

_**So one of the things that I love about myself is that I have like the next 6 chapters on paper, but not typed and I know that it'll take forever for me to type them. And I have dyslexia! Anyone feel my pain? Anyway, Xx-Lou-xX suggested more of Kurt and Blaine and I totally agree! I love these two so I'm gonna try to focus on them, but no promises. I tend to get off track at times. Also I realize that my chapters seem short. I am also focusing on that. So I have a confusion just stirring in my mind and that is whether Sam's last name should be Hummel or Hudson. Please comment ur ideas! I love ur guy's comments, so comment. **_

_**So I dont own glee (frowning on the inside) but I do own my Sam Hudon/Hummel. **_

_**Now, here's another chapter!**_

Ch 5: Little Miss Stalker

Kurt pulled them inside.

Sam looked around and back at Kurt who was staring at her with big, curious eyes. Finn then yawned, "Well im gonna call my girlfriend and make a date for tomorrow." he slowly walked away and up to his room.

Kurt went back to staring at Sam. "So... tell me the gossip!" Sam looked confused for awhile, "Fine then, what do you think of Finn's dude friends?"

Sam thought of words to say as Kurt raised his eyebrows higher. "they're nice. They all sing, except Mike. Ummmmmm Puck gave me a paper with numbers on it and we had some yummy" but Kurt cut her off..

"He what? This is too weird! Oh my gaga give me the paper!" Sam calmly handed over the small, crumpled paper to Kurt. "What is wrong with that mow hawked freak? Haha this is so weird that I don't know how to act with him giving you his phone number!" then he became silent and pulled Sam up to his room. Blaine, laying on the bed, looked over from reading a Vogue magazine and raised his eyebrows with curiosity splattered all over his face.

Sam huffed, "whats so wrong with this again?"

Kurt sighed and the two sat on the floor with Blaine crawling down to sit next to Kurt and the two took each others hand. "well, how do I make this short?" Kurt became silent and thought for a long time, " so keep up with me here. So about a year and a half ago Quinn and Finn were dating and Puck got Quinn pregnant. Then Finn and Rachel dated and she cheated on him with Puck. Now the two dudes have finally became friends again. Do you see why you can't like him? This will make Finn so pissed."

Sam took this information and considered it for awhile, "wow Puck did all that? He's a douche right?" Blaine nodded, "wow Quinn must be very pretty to have had them both. Anyway, I won't go out with him, I promise. Hmm well he didn't seem that playeristic. anyway I wouldn't hurt Finn like that and to change the subject now, what are we doing tomorrow?"

Kurt squealed, "we are shopping tomorrow!" Blaine looked at Sam with a im-so-sorry-for-you face.

Then Blaine's phone buzzed and started to sing _Candles_ and he quickly checked the message, "well I gotta go. I'll see you on Monday, Kurt and I hope you have fun with these knuckle heads, sam." Blaine got up and kissed Kurt on the forehead. As Blaine exited the room, Kurt got up and followed his out.

Sam laughed and went to use the bathroom. On her way there, Finn came out, on the phone, and talking loudly, "Yea, Quinn. Oh and also i'd like you to meet my sister! Yea, yea I was kinda hoping you could be like friends or something. Yea no problem. So ill come pick you up at 3? okay can't wait."

Sam, hearing this, thought O_h geez!_ and went in when Finn reached his room. Sam finished and inched back to her and Kurt's room. On her way there, she looked at the front door to see Blaine and Kurt making out. _What have I gotten myself into? _She wondered for the 100000 time today.

Finn then came out of nowhere, "Hey, " he said as she jumped, "you wanna watch Inception with me? I need a good distraction." Sam nodded and the two went downstairs into the family room trying not to notice Kurt and Blaine's session.

In the family room, Burt and Carol lay on the couch half asleep. "Um, mom. Do you think it's time for you and Burt to go to bed?" the two adults then trudged to their room and slammed the door.

Finn then popped in the movie when Kurt entered the room in his silky pajamas and threw a pair of hot pink shorts and baggy t shirt at Sam. Sam looked up and Kurt seemed to read her mind, "these are gonna be your sleepy time clothes until we get you new ones!" he said with happiness in his voice. Sam chuckled and got them on in the bathroom.

About and hour into the movie, Finn put on a confused but curious look on his face. Sam noticed this, "Finn, what are you thinking about?" Finn looked over at her.

"well since this city is being flipped over, I was wondering what the movie would look like upside down." Sam considered this and then swung her legs to the top of the couch making her upside down. The two brothers laughed at her and did the same.

Kurt laughed, "Well Arthur still looks hot from this perspective also so I'm good." Sam laughed at him and the three talked for a little bit longer until a major fight scene happened.

Before the movie ended Kurt and Finn fell asleep. Sam looked around and got up. She pulled a blanket over a drooling Finn on the recliner. Kurt lay on the couch and Sam put a pillow under his head. Sam then took a step back and took in the sight of her new brothers and tip toed up to her and Kurt's room.

Sam noticed Finn's bedroom light was still on. As she went to turn it off, she noticed a book wide open on his bed. The book had scribbles and words all over it. She walked in and turned it over. She read the cover, _Diary_. Raising and eyebrow, Sam turned to the newest page dated April 2, 2011 and read it.

It said, _Dear Damn Diary,_

_New sis today, was kinda awkward a first but I'm really getting to like her. She met most of the guys bowling today. Wasn't that scary! Puck hit on her. Ew and it really bothered the hell out of me. Anyway, she's nice and I can tell she is like Kurt and I: we love music. I believe she doesn't realize this. Maybe I'll introduce her to the Glee Club or Ms. Sylvester. Haha not the Ms. Sylvester thing. so I'm tired, gonna get a cupcake. Maybe watch Inception? I have no clue._

_-Finn_

"Wasn't that manly and strange?" Sam whispered to herself. Reading Finn's secret diary had given her a lot to think about. Then, she heard _Teenage Dream _come out of nowhere and ran to her room to find the noise. It was Kurt's cell phone. Sam picked up the phone and read the message. It said, _Nighty night my beautiful. -Blaine 3. _Sam smiled at their weirdness and crept downstairs. She tucked the phone with the message visible into Kurt's arms and went up to bed.

As she climbed into Kurt's bed, she thought about how tomorrow would end, "Wow I've just been little miss stalker tonight?" she realized and smirked. Soon her thoughts melted into dreams of her brothers, her new parents, her new school, shopping with Kurt tomorrow, but especially one boy who she met today. Puck.

_**So its the end of the chapter! And Sam is not a freaky stalker chick! I promise. I realized as I was typing this that towards the end of this chapter, Sam sounds stalkery. So I guess I just appropriately named the chapter. Comment!**_


	6. Kurt the mall ?

_**OMJELLO! Or my newer one, OMKURTHUMMEL! I'm strangely excited for this chapter! So,i have to say this, Amanda, no I'm not adding a girl named Alex who's Quinn's cousin or whatever! make your own fanfiction of that! Haha I still love you, but seriously. So I have no plan what so ever for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! And also I'm thinking of making another fanfiction. Give me ideas! Mine all suck so far, haha probably not, but still give me ideas. Thanks! I love u all in a totally non-creepy way! Leave reviews! And also, I am very confused with who is with who because the real show is confusing me. Sooooo, this takes place after the season finale, New York.**_

Ch 6: Kurt + the mall = ?

_she ran as fast as her legs can take her. The dark forest closing in on her while night was inching its way across the sky. Sam ran still, she ran from her worst fear. Then, she saw a face, then some more faces. The faces were people she knew like Kurt, Burt, Carol, Finn, and Puck. All of them then grew bodies and the bodies tried to help her escape what was chasing her. But no matter what they tried, it gained on her. Then, a tree fell down in front of her and she knew this was it. A large knife came towards her and just as it got her,_

"Sam, Sam are you okay?" Kurt was looking over at her. Sam was twisted up in the comforter and looked at Kurt as if she had never seen him.

She wiped the crud out of her eyes, "Yea, im fine. Just a bad dream." Sam then sniffed the air. "Breakfast." she whispered to herself but loud enough for her brother to hear this. Kurt then grabbed a towel from the bathroom and threw it at her.

"You definitely need a shower then you can have breakfast." Kurt said. Sam sluggishly rose and dragged herself to the bathroom. The bathroom towels and walls were a light purple and everything else was white. She stepped into the shower feeling the warmth run down her body and it relaxed her a bit. She could hear the whispers of Finn and Burt down in the kitchen and Kurt singing while making eggs and bacon.

After her shower, Kurt had left a black aeropostale t shirt and a white skirt on the bed for her. She quickly put them on and went to the kitchen. "Good morning everyone." she said trying to sound as cheery as she could at nine in the morning.

Burt got up and gave her a hug then walked her to the dinner table where a plate of food was already placed. Sam looked around, "Where's Carol?" she wondered.

Finn answered. "She had to go see a friend who is in the hospital, but the friend is alright." Sam nodded and looked down at her plate. It had some grapes, eggs, and two pieces of bacon. Finn and Burt continued to talk about the new movie about a football player and eventually made Sam extremely bored. She got up and went towards the fridge when Kurt stepped in front of her.

"You up for shopping today?" Kurt wondered with a bounce in his step.

"Of course I am."She answered and then quickly grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and pouring some into a glass.

"yay! So you mind going to the mall? I love that place and some McKinley friends are gonna be there"

"Well I've never been to the mall. So, why not." Sam then began to think of Finn's friends and wondered if they would be there.

Kurt then dropped a piece of toast from his mouth and let it fall on the floor, "You have never been to the mall? We are so going now. Hey, Finn, you wanna come?" Kurt yelled so Finn could hear.

"Huh? Oh, sure I'd like to go, but I'm hanging with Mike for the night. Please don't make me listen to Phantom of the Opera on the way there again." Finn yelled back and Sam's smile grew bigger

"When are we gonna go?" she asked while attempting to hide her smile.

Burt looked over, "You guys can go when you guys are ready. Just tell me when you leave. Okay?" the three then nodded and Kurt pulled Sam up to their room and sat her down on a bench that was in front of a mirror. The table near it had make up and hair thingies on it.

Sam raised and eyebrow and pointed towards all of it. Kurt saw her and chuckled, "Oh, well being a stereotypical gay guy, I am pretty girly and I really don't care what others think. So yes, I do have a daily moisturizing routine and I use concealer."

_Wow I have a strange family _Sam thought. "I'm perfectly okay with that." she said and looked over seeing a bottle of hair gel labeled _Blaine._ "Umm, Blaine left his hair gel here."

"Seriously? He needs to get rid of that stuff. His curls are adorable." awkward silence. "So now, I'm gonna make you look drop dead glamorous. Guys at the mall are gonna be all over you and because of me. Now all you have to do is stay still." Kurt put eyeliner and a small coat of blush on Sam. Then he sprayed her with some vanilla perfume and Sam choked.

"At first that stuff is horrible, but then it gets really good smelling. Its weird." Sam thought out loud.

"Of course it does. Its perfume. It is supposed to make you choke at first and then smell like heaven. Oh yea, and you also need to put this on." he told holding out a never used thing of strawberry scented deodorant..

"um, deodorant? I brought some of that with me. How'd you get that so fast?" Sam wondered.

"I always have an extra thing of it in case I run out." A few minuted later he said, "So we are ready! Let's go!" then he yelled, "Finn, are you ready?"

"YES!" Finn screamed back. "Burt, we're leaving."

"Have fun guys. Be careful. Don't get in trouble. Here's lottery money." Burt said while hugging each of them.

Kurt said while counting the money, "Whoa, that's a lot of money you're giving us!"

Finn grabbed the money and counted it, "i don't think its best to leave all this with Kurt. So what are you gonna do while we are gone?"

"uh, not much. Probably just hang around, watch some television."Burt answered then the three hugged Burt and went towards Kurt's car, a Cadillac Escalade.

"I'm so excited!" Sam told clapping her hands three times after buckling in.

Finn looked over, "Good, you should be." He reached for the radio and turned it on.

"Omjello! This is one of my favorite songs right now!" Kurt said while turning it up and began singing along with. Sam and Finn then joined in.

See I never thought that I could walk through fire.  
I never thought that I could take the burn.  
I never had the strength to take it higher,  
Until I reached the point of no return.  
And there's just no turning back, when your hearts under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have, It's my destiny.  
will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,pick it up, pick it up, pick it up up up,  
And never say never.  
I never thought I could feel this power.  
I never thought that I could feel this free.  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea.  
And there's just no turning back, when your hearts under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have, cause this is my destiny.  
I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up x4 up, up, up,  
And never say nev... 

Kurt then turned off the radio. "What was that for?" Finn said.

"I hate Jaden Smith. Well its more like I just hate his part in the song." Kurt answered. Finn and Sam looked at each other and shrugged while Kurt continued to hum the rest of the song.

Finn couldn't take the silence anymore and changed the radio channel. The next song was Bad Romance and they all sang that until they had finally reached the Lima Mall.

"You guys ready?" Finn asked as Kurt and Sam continued singing Bad Romance even after the car was turned off.

Sam looked at Finn, "I'm ready. Let's go." They all hopped out and the next thing Sam knew was that she had opened the double doors of the mall entrance.

The mall was loud and filled with all sorts of different people. Sam, a little freaked out, stayed closest to Finn since he was the strongest. Kurt saw her anxiousness at once and took her arm, "You have nothing to worry about, I promise. Just stay close to us and don't pick out something disgustingly ugly." Sam laughed and felt better almost immediately just knowing that her brothers are always there for her.

Sam then said, "So what do we do first?"

Kurt almost jumped out of his pants out of excitedness when Sam said this, "Soooooo I have a little surprise for you! And we have to go to the food court, but first you and I have to shop, so Finn please go to the food court and do what you have to do."

"sure thing." Finn replied and trudged off. When he was almost out of sight, Kurt looked over at Sam and pulled her to the closest clothing store.

Stopping in front of the first rack of jeans, Kurt turned and looked at Sam, "So the first thing you always shop for is jeans." Kurt stepped back and examined Sam to see what jeans would look just right. "Ah I see what would work the best!" he then picked up seven completely different pairs of jeans and a few tops. then pushed Sam into the closest dressing room and Kurt had a light bulb moment, "You should put on a fashion show!" A lady next to Kurt stared at him with an awkward expression and Kurt just smiled back and waved at her.

Sam raised an eyebrow while opening the door and began modeling the first pair of jeans Kurt had picked out. These outfit was bright yellow skinny jeans and a cute, brown flowy top with a pair of brown gladiator sandals. Seeing this, Kurt clapped and made her try on the next outfit, which also fit perfectly. After that store, Sam had six new outfits and was ready for the next store.

Sam could feel that Kurt was dying to give her the surprise, "Okay Kurt, I can tell that you are about to explode, so why don't we just go to the food court already?" these words seemed to flow out of her mouth and she didn't realized she had said them.

Kurt stared at her and raised an eyebrow, "is it that obvious? Fine, let me call Finn and see if everything is ready." he had a little giggle in his voice and dialed Finn's number with notorious speed.

For the thousandth time, Sam wondered, _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Hey Finn, yes she is ready. Are you guys ready? Yay! We are coming!" Kurt said into his phone, "They are ready! Lets go!" he told Sam and tugged her to the food court. They finally arrived at the closest food place, which was chick-fil-a and got a bite to eat. Kurt looked around at the tables looking for everybody and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked when she saw the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt sighed once more, "I just can't find Finn, help me?" Sam nodded at her brother and she looked around also for the awkward brother of theirs. They scoured the place until Kurt squealed and quickly covered Sam's eyes. Sam, not seeing this coming, squealed just like Kurt did.

Finn came up and took Sam's hand to lead her to the table, "Is it really necessary to cover my eyes?" Sam wondered.

Finn laughed, "Of course it is. Now Kurt you can let her see again." kurt lifted his hands and Sam saw about twenty faces staring at her.

Kurt then pushed Sam up and took her hand, "So this is our Glee Club teacher, Mr. Schuester and our friends Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, Mercedes, Jessie" he made a choking noise when he said Jessie, "And of course you already know Sam, Mike, Puck, Finn, and Blaine." Kurt then let go of Sam's hand and took Blaine's.

Mr. Schuester was the first to talk to Sam of the group, "It's nice to meet you and I hope you will be a good addition to our school and maybe even join the Glee Club." the two shook hands, "Well kids, I have to go, I have a date. Bye guys." Santana, Puck, and Artie whistled at him for going on a date as Rachel Walked towards Sam.

"Hi, Sam. I'm Rachel Berry. I hope we get to be great friends. So ill see you around I guess. Oh and here's my number if you ever just need girl time." The two both hugged and Santana and Brittany were the next to come up to her.

"Hey. I'm Santana and this is Brittany. And I was gonna repeat what Rachel just said, but I really don't feel like it. So, if you ever need anything, text me or Brit." Santana said.

Then Brittany said, "I can't believe they got a sister! Where did you come from? I've always wanted to know where we came from." Sam raised an eyebrow at Santana and she just shook her head nodding yes. Sam then hugged the two and the girls walked away holding pinkies.

Kurt then glided to his sister with Blaine next to him on the left and Quinn on his right. "Hey, I would like you to meet Quinn." Kurt said while pointing to Quinn.

"Hi Quinn," Sam waved at her with a small grin etched from cheek to cheek.

Quinn waved back, "Well I would like to show you around the school tomorrow. Do you mind? I'd love to get to know you better."

"Of course. You seem very nice. I'd love to have someone I could count on all day." Quinn smiled and the two girls sat down and ate their lunch. All of the other glee members seemed to go their own way, but still talked to Sam before leaving and by 5, almost everyone had left except Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn.

Quinn's phone then vibrated on the table, she picked up her phone and read the message, "I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sam. Bye Guys." The other three said goodbye to Quinn and then came over to Sam.

Blaine talked first, "Sooooooo is our Sam excited for tomorrow?"

"Actually, yes. All of them seem really cool. And some of them gave me their numbers. What do I do with the phone numbers? Its not like I have a phone."

Finn heard this, "Oh crap, we didn't get you a phone yet? Well lets go get one. Kurt, where's the closest phone selling place?"

"Its to the left and down a little ways, but I'm gonna stay here with Blaine."

"Okay, let's go Sam." Sam nodded and walked to Finn's side. After about fifteen minutes the two were back at the food court and ready to go home. They walked up to an alone Kurt who was eating a salad.

Sam sat next to Kurt, "Where'd Blaine go?"

"Oh, he had to go home and help with dinner and chores." Kurt answered, "now let me see this phone of yours." She handed Kurt a phone that was a touch screen and the cover was pink and black zebra print. Kurt then held up the phone and took a picture of himself and set the picture as her background.

When Sam saw it she smiled and then took a picture of her and her brothers making strange faces.

The three walked around for a bit more until Finn received a text from his mom. He looked up, "Guys, we have to go home." Kurt put on a pouting face and sulked out of the mall with Sam having to almost drag him out of there.

The car ride home was fun for them. They all sang and when they finally arrived at home, all they could think about was eating dinner. The front door opened and Carol stepped outside knowing that she may have to help carrying bags inside.

Carol told them, "Oh yea, dinner is ready!" the three teenagers put the bags back into the trunk when hearing this.

They all looked at each other when Sam said, "Maybe we get these bags after dinner." they then had a race to the dinner table while leaving Carol outside staring after her kids with a smile on her face.


	7. Morning of the First Day

_**Oooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy, I feel like I haven't made a new chapter for awhile! So here's another one! and to refresh your memory (more like I need to refresh mine)= Kurt is at McKinley, this is about very early June-ish, it takes after the season finale New York, Finn and Quinn aren't together, Rachel and Finn love each other, Artie and Brittany are also together, Santana is a closeted lesbian,Sam(boy) and Mercedes are secretly together, Karofsky is a dick, Puck and Lauren are together(but not for long. Mwahahahaha :**_**P****_), Blaine is at Dalton (duh), Mr. Shue and Emma loooove each other, and the new girl is Sam. I'm refreshed now! anyway,this chapter is of the first day of school for Sam! Yay I'm quite excited, I hope u r too, but its okay if you aren't as excited, ill just hire colorful lawn gnomes to come and bite you. Please review! _**

Ch 7: Morning of the First Day

_You think im pretty with out any makeup on_

_you think im funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know u get me so I let my walls come down. down_

Sam heard this and stirred a bit.

_Before u met me, I was alright_

_but things got kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_now every February, you'll be my Valentine, valentine_

Sam finally fully woke up and sat up, Kurt was kneeling next to the bed, playing his ringtone in her ear.

Now he began to sing along:

_lets go all the way tonight_

_no regrets, just love_

_we can dance until we die, you and I_

_we'll be young forever_

_you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dre..._

Sam put her hand on Kurt's mouth to shut him up, "Fine! I'm getting up!" she then laughed a bit and Kurt turned off the song while getting off of the floor.

"So, today's your first day of school! Are you nervous? Excited? Or just really don't care?" he wondered as he followed his sister around the room while she searched for her shoes and then she reached the bathroom.

"Okay, Kurt. Im actually excited and can you please not follow me into the bathroom so I can get changed in peace?" Kurt nodded and half skipped out of the door. Sam started the shower and hummed a random tune. After the shower, she stared at herself in the mirror for a good while, put on her clothes, and played with her wavy hair. Then somebody knocked on the door and Finn,Carol, Kurt, and Burt walked in and Carol had a camera in her hand.

"Hey sweetie! Ah you first day of school! Finn, Kurt, get next to your sister so I can take a picture!" Carol said while pushing Kurt and Finn towards Sam. Sam shook her head and smiled as the flash momentarily blinded her. She gave them all a hug and sat on the toilet seat, putting on her sandals.

"Guys, im so excited! Any advice?" Sam wondered.

Burt was the first to speak, "If anyone punches you, you can punch them back in defense, make friends, ignore ignorant people because you have something better to do, make the best of it, and also..."

"Oh Burt! I think you made your point," Carol interrupted, "And you'll have Finn and Kurt, so you're not alone there."

********in the kitchen********

"Sam, you should get some breakfast before we go." Finn told. Sam grabbed the opened box of captain crunch and looked for the milk.

Sam turned towards Finn, "Where's the milk?"

Finn shrugged, " I finished it." Sam sighed and filled a zip lock bag of cereal for the car ride to school as Kurt threw a backpack in Sam's direction.

"In case you were wondering, this is for all your books." Kurt said.

Sam looked over at him, "I kinda figured." and grabbed a water bottle.

Finn cleared his throat and spoke next, "It's time to go guys." he took Sam's arm and Kurt took the other. "We'll take my truck today, okay?" the two agreed and went outside to the car.. As the three pulled away, Carol hugged Burt and they waved them goodbye.

*****in the parking lot of school*****

the siblings made it to the parking lot and turned down the radio. "Some news is so depressing! Who wants to know that a little kid drowned or someone was arrested for drugs?" Finn said sounding frustrated.

After that, they sat there in an awkward silence for about 5 minutes,"Can we name the baby Darnell?" Kurt said with a giggle.

Sam looked over at him with her eyebrows raised, "may I ask what baby you are talking about?"

Finn laughed, "Kurt's talking about the gay baby!"

"Im still seriously confused." she shook her head.

Kurt laughed along with Finn at this point, "Every time there is an awkward silence, a gay baby is born!" _**(a/n: sorry for the people who don't know that every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. Someone from somewhere made it up and I just go along with it.) **_

Sam just shook her head once more and Mercedes knocked on the car window, "Are you guys getting out or what?" so the three climbed out of Finn's truck and Mercedes hugged them. Kurt and Mercedes linked arms.

"So hows my white boy doing?" she asked him.

"Im doing wonderfully. Hey Finn, do you mind taking Sam to Mr. Figgin's office?"

"No problem dude." he told Kurt and the two best friends skipped ahead and he turned to Sam, "I'll find Quinn to show you around while you're in there."

*******Figgin's office*********

"Oh just close the door and take a seat next to our cheer leading coach, Ms. Sylvester." Mr. Figgins told Sam and she did so and took a seat.

"So you're new here? Lets see, I need a horrible nickname for you." Sue said and turned her back to the other two while thinking of a name.

"Anyway, I am the principal, here's your schedule for today and I need you to pick a language. You are also free to do any extra curricular activities. And will you need one of your brothers to show you around?" Mr. Figgins rambled for a moment.

Sam cleared her throat, "Actually Finn or Kurt aren't going to show me around, Quinn is when she gets here, I've actually..."

"That's it! I have a nickname." sue interrupted, "Since you're Kurt's sister, your name will be Ceramic!"

Sam looked at her like she was crazy, "Why is that?"

"Well Ceramic, his name is porcelain and porcelain is a type of ceramic, therefore you are ceramic." Sue ended her sentence with a hint of accomplishment and confidence in her voice.

Figgins and Sam looked at her with confused faces as Quinn walked in, "May I show Sam around? I hope I'm not intruding here."

Figgins responded, "no, you're not intruding. You girls may go." Sam picked up her backpack and went to Quinn's side.

Then Ms. Sylvester spoke, "Wait, Ceramic, you should try out for cheer leading, you have a great build and you may actually be good enough and Q, don't try out in case you get preggo again"

Sam and Quinn went out of the office as fast as they could. Quinn and Sam stopped at Sam's locker, "I'm so sorry about her, she's really mean and crazy."

"I can see that pretty clear now."

"So lets see that schedule, huh?" Sam handed Quinn the piece of paper and unlocked her locker. "Hey we have our afternoon classes together! I'll try to find someone who has your morning and homeroom classes. M'kay?"

"Sure, thanks. You're being really helpful and I would've never found my" but Sam stopped speaking when she and Quinn were hit with blue and green slushies and two football players high fived and laughed. Quinn pulled Sam into the closest bathroom.

Quinn and Sam splashed water all over their faces, "I'm really sorry, Sam. They normally don't slushy anyone this early in the morning. They usually wait for third period."

"This really burns my eyes. You go through this everyday?"

"All the glee kids do, I was just wondering why you did. They don't even know you yet, its I good thing I brought two extra shirts in case this happened."Sam took the shirt Quinn offered her and was happy that she already had a friend to count on. Then Mercedes walked in with Tina.

"we saw the whole thing happen, guys. Kurt is just outside with the Bully Whips waiting for Sam because they wanna talk to her." Tina told them.

Sam smiled at the name Bully Whips, "Thanks for all the help Quinn, really. So I'll see you in my last classes." the two hugged and Tina led Sam out and Mercedes helped Quinn with the slushy in her hair.

Sam opened the bathroom door and was squished with a hug from Kurt, "I'm sorry you had to go through that on your first day. Those neanderthals probably thought you were Rachel."

Santana then came to Sam in a jacket that said _Bully Whips _on it and a boy with the same jacket was next to her. "Hey girl, we'll help you, okay? We just wanna watch over you on your first day, okay? Let see your class schedule."Santana told Sam. Sam still next to Kurt, reached for the paper and handed it to the boy next to Santana.

Karofsky, next to Santana, was looking at Kurt, then to Sam and back at Kurt with a confused look. Kurt noticed this, "No we aren't related, shes my adopted sister." Karofsky then nodded and looked then other direction seeming to be embarrassed.

Santana then spoke, "well anyway, you have the same first classes as I do so, you can stick with me in the morning and you are in Kurt and Karofsky's homeroom class. What are you going to do free period? We have glee club, so you'll have to find something to do or you can join."

"Thanks for the help guys." Sam told and Mercedes and Quinn came out of the bathroom finally. Then the bell rang.

Karofsky was the first to speak, "Well lets get to homeroom." Kurt took Sam's arm and the two siblings followed Karofsky to homeroom in silence.

The first classes until lunch were boring until she got to her language class. She chose Spanish, which Finn, Mike, Puck, Brittany, and Tina was in also. They all goofed off the whole time in the back of the classroom. Finn and mike threw spit balls at Jacob while the three girls laughed at them and finished the Spanish worksheet Mr. Shuester handed out. Sam was relieved to hear from Mike that lunch was next and there was only five minutes to go.

Mr. Shuester cleared his throat and tried to catch everyone's attention, "Guys, listen. We could use more glee club members. Just come to glee club today and try out. You font even have to be able to sing if you can dance, like Mike here." Mike stood up and did a little dance that made some people giggle. "See guys, so come, please. Its always great to see a new face. So now go to lunch and at least think about it. Hasta luego class!" the class exited really quickly to the cafeteria, but Mr. Shuester stopped Sam on her way out and Finn kept by her side.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Shue?" she asked.

"Actually, no. I just wanted to say welcome to the school." he said and turned to Finn, "Just take care of her, okay? Being the sister of two kids in glee already puts her at the bottom with the rest of you guys."

Finn nodded, "I kinda figured that would happen. Thanks, Mr. Shue." Sam and Will shook hands and they left for lunch.

As Sam and Finn were walking down the hall, talking about what might be in the cafeteria today, Mr. Shue called out, "Sam, Try out for glee!" but as he said it, Sue walked around the corner in front of Fin and Sam.

She frowned, "Ceramic, join the Cheerios instead. It makes you cool and you wont get slushied like earlier." Sam just turned her head away from Sue and Finn walked faster to the cafeteria.

He stopped when they could smell the food, "You got slushied today?" Sam nodded, "Its okay, I'll look out for you. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't been yet." Sam just smiled and the two entered the cafeteria.


	8. Crazy day after lunch

_**I love you! I feel like this phrase is either too overused and not meant or not said enough. But to all my readers (if I even have that many, idk I cant tell) I love you all. Im giving you all mind hugs! And I hope to make this chapter really long. Plus mom leaves me alone when I tell her that im typing. I also hope to include more songs, but its hard to think of some. And I have a love for Avpm and Avps and all things Starkid. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, do the following: bang your head on a table, go on youtube and type in A Very Potter Musical, then watch it! yes, its harry potter, but Darren Criss is in it! and if you know who Darren Criss is, bang your head on a table once more because its the guy who plays Blaine. So now that I've told you this, here's the next chapter! **_

_**Comment, review, tell me what you think and all that fun stuff.**_

Ch 8 (!) Crazy day after lunch

Finn and Sam slowly got their slop of food and Quinn pulled Sam over to where her, Santana, and Brittany were sitting. Sam looked all over the cafeteria, but it was barely full and she was waiting for more people she knew to come in and while doing this she zoned out of the conversation the other girls were having. Next to her, Quinn nudged her arm and Sam looked at the two others sitting across form her. Brittany in front of Quinn and Santana in front of her with Quinn to her left.

"So hows your day so far, Sam?" Quinn wondered.

"Not that bad. Spanish was fun, but that's about it." she answered and ate a chicken nugget from her tray then taking a sip of milk. Two minutes later a tray was placed to Sam's right and Rachel Sat there. "Hello, Rachel. How are you doing?" Sam was being polite and saw that Quinn didn't really like Rachel.

Rachel smiled on the inside that someone was actually talking to her during lunch, "im just looking forward to glee today. Its the only class I like. How are you today?" just then Kurt sat across from Rachel and Mercedes was on Rachel's other side.

Kurt and Mercedes heard what Rachel was saying and was interested to hear what Sam was going to say so Sam started, "Well Quinn and I got slushied, goofed off in Spanish, and now im thinking about trying out for glee." Kurt clapped at the thought of having her in glee and Mercedes agreed with Kurt

Rachel choked at the words _trying out for glee _and spoke, "You could always read in the library instead." everyone at the table frowned at Rachel except Sam.

Kurt then face palmed himself, "Sam, don't listen to her, she's just trying to lessen the competition."

Sam felt confused, "What competition?"

"Honey," Mercedes began, "the competition in glee for solos and other things like that. Rachel's been our female lead since last year." she said this with disappointment in her voice, "You never know, maybe you'll take her place." then she shrugged.

Kurt laughed at the thought of a new female lead, "Sorry Rachel, but we could use someone new. We love your talent, but we hear a shit load of it."

Rachel looked up, "I kinda feel overworked anyway, I really wanna focus on maybe auditions or something instead of my next solo in glee. Also, by now I just get the solos, I like having to compete for them. And there's a lot of talent in glee that's underestimated too. I actually like hearing the different variety of talent in our little group."

"Preach" Artie said as he rolled by and went to talk to Brittany which made all of them chuckle a bit.

Then Quinn remembered what Rachel had said, "Wait, did that really just come out of your mouth, Berry?"

Kurt considered this also, "I think Rachel's made some sort of mental break through. Oh my Patti LuPone! This is exciting! Well anyways, good timing because lunch is over and its time for glee club."

The glee clubbers got up and half way to glee Rachel said quite loudly, "Stop! Wait, whats Sam going to sing for her audition?"this sentence stopped Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam instantly. "And we have to rehearse it at least once!" the four thought for a few seconds and Kurt was the first to say something, "um, Mercedes, go to the choir room and tell Mr. Shue that Rachel and I will be about five minutes and don't say anything about Sam, got it?"

"Sure thing, guys. See you in glee." Mercedes then sped to glee and Rachel took Sam's arm and Kurt had the other. The two then dragged Sam to the auditorium to practice a song even though they had no clue if Sam could even sing or what song she was going to sing.

*******auditorium*******

" E.T by Katy Perry?"

"No"

" Back to December by Taylor Swift?"

"overplayed."

"Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga."

"i don't wanna ruin the masterpiece of Lady Gaga!"

"Fergalicious?"

"I don't really have any sex appeal and I don't know how to be sexy enough for that song. Where'd that come from anyway?" Sam sat on a stool in the middle of the stage with Rachel and Kurt pacing around her and shouting out ideas.

"La vie Boheme from RENT?"

"As much as I love that song, no. lets think musicals, shall we. That's what I know best."

"Good, its my expertise also."

"Of course it is Rachel, but in case you didn't realize, the three of us are musical lovers."

"Well then! Anyway, we need a song." Rachel held her head and thought hard, "phantom of the opera?"

"I'm pretty sure I cant sing opera."

"Part of your World, The Little Mermaid?"

"I love Disney but no."

"Reflection from Mulan?"

"Um maybe, but we could do better."

"The Wizard and I from Wicked!"

"Kurt, genius brother of mine, that's perfect!"

"Wow Kurt, it is!"

"Yea I know." Kurt said as he repositioned his hair even though it look perfect before.

Rachel then fixed Sam's hair and she pulled Kurt to the piano. When they started playing, Sam closed her eyes and sang along.

_Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood_

_this weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide_

_is a talent that could help me meet the wizard_

_if I make good. So I'll make good_

_when I meet the wizard, once I prove my worth_

_then I meet the wizard, what I've waited for since, since birth_

_and with all his wizard wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded._

_Do you think the wizard is dumb?_

_Or like munchkins, so small minded? No_

_He'll say to me, "I see who you truly are,_

_a girl on whom I can rely" and that's how we'll begin_

_the wizard and I_

_once I'm with the wizard, my whole life will change_

_cause once you're with the wizard, no one thinks you're strange_

_no father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed_

_and all of Oz has to love you when by the wizard you're acclaimed_

_and this gift or this curse I have inside_

_maybe at last ill know why when we are hand in hand_

_the wizard and I _

_and one day he'll say to me, "Elphaba, girl who is so superior,_

_shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior. _

_And since folks here to an upsurd degree_

_seem fixated on your verdigris_

_would it be alright by you, if I de-greenify you?"_

_and of course that's not important to me_

"_All right! Why not?" ill reply_

_oh what a pair we'll be, the wizard and I_

_yes, what a pair we'll be the wizard and..._

_unlimited, my future is unlimited _

_and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy _

_I know, it sounds truly crazy and true, the visions hazy _

_but I swear someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz_

_that's all to do with me_

_and ill stand there with the wizard, feeling things I never felt_

_and though ill never show it, id be so happy, I could melt_

_and so it will be for the rest of my life and ill want nothing else til I doe_

_held in such high esteem, when people see me they will scream_

_we're half of Oz's favorite team! The wizard and I!_

Sam ended the last note and opened her eyes to see the whole glee club cheering. She forced a smile and when they were all done, Kurt came to her, "That was beautiful! You didn't tell me that you could sing like that!"

"Well you never asked." she said jokingly and Mr. Shue came onto the stage.

He smiled at her, "Welcome to the glee club!" they all cheered once more and went back to the choir room. When Sam walked into the choir room, she felt like she belonged and couldn't wait for more and to hear others talents. Everyone took a seat and Puck waved for Sam to sit next to him in the back row, so she did and Rachel sat on her other side and Finn in front of her.

Mr. Shue stood at the front of the class and waited for everyone to be quiet, "Sam, its nice to have you in glee and we.."

"Aw why thanks, Mr. Shue. You're a great teacher!" Sam, the boy, said while everyone giggled.

"Yes, thanks Sam. I can see where having two Sams is going to be a problem here. Anyway, lets get to the lesson, shall we? Wait, I actually don't have a lesson. So, have a free period, but stay in this class room unless you have to use the bathroom."

Lauren, next to Puck, began tell him about a wrestling game, so Sam turned towards Rachel. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey Sam. I was thinking we could hang out sometime soon." she said with a little smile on her face.

"I'd love that. It would be nice to hang out with a girl for the first time."

"Really? You'd want to?" Rachel seemed surprised.

Sam was taken aback by Rachel's surprised expression, "Why so surprised?"

Rachel sighed, "I'm just not that liked by many, many people and I don't hang out with many people that aren't Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. Anyway, when would you like to hang out?"

Sam thought for a minute, "How about tonight? We could go to the park down the street from my house or something."

Rachel smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun. I can't wait. So I'll come to your house around four and we go to the park?"

Hearing this, Finn turned toward them, "Sam, its nice to here that you're already making plans." and he turned back around with his face turning a few different shades of scarlet. Sam stared at him for a minute wondering what was his problem, but then it clicked, _he obviously still is in love with her._ She silently laughed at her brother and went back to talking with Rachel.

After a good twenty minutes, Santana started singing S.O.S by Jordan Sparks. Sam and Rachel joined in with the back round do-das and all that. Then mike pulled Sam out to the floor and he began dancing. She looked over at him and started laughing. Mike gestured for her to dance along and so she did. Then everybody else joined in dancing and clapping. By the end of the song, everybody was happy and they felt like nothing could bring them down.

"Well guys," Mr. Shue began, "that was fun, but its time to get to your next class. Bye guys." he waved them goodbye and Sam searched for her guide, Quinn. Quinn was still in the room when Sam came out and she was talking to Mr Shue.

Sam walked in to get Quinn, "Oh, Sam. Let's go to our next class. That was a great song you sang today."

"Thanks. Now I just wanna get the rest of the day over with." She said looking over at Quinn.  
The blonde smiled and they walked on and talked about what happened today in glee club.

*******back at the hummel/hudson household, after school*******

Finn, Sam and Kurt came home and still singing S&m because it was on the radio. They all didn't have homework because they finished it in school. So Finn grabbed a bag of chips and sat on the couch and Kurt answered his phone and ran up to his room in a few seconds, so Sam went to go find Burt. She went into the garage to find her dad under a car working on something, "Um Dad?" she heard a bang and Burt rolled out from under the car looking all greasy and tired. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"No, no. of course not, its just different to hear someone that's not Kurt call me dad. But I like that you're calling me dad, so what did you wanna talk about?" he said with a bit of uneasiness.

"Do you mind if Rachel comes over and we'll head to the park a block down the road?" Sam put on a smile for extra convincing.

Burt sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you aren't coming to me with girl drama. That's what I thought you were asking about anyway. And yes, Rachel can come over. I hope you guys have fun."

"Thanks, Dad." she gave her father a hug and walked up to her and Kurt's room, humming a random tune. When she got there, she heard Kurt on the phone.

He sounded really sincere and tried to calm whoever he was talking to, "Look, its okay. I promise... I cant believe you stood up to your dad... wait, Blaine, what did he say?... he what?... we'll have to talk to my family about it, but you need to come over to calm down... please come over... okay ill see you in 15 minutes... oh and sing some Katy Perry in the car to cheer you up... bye Blaine... I love you too.

Kurt hung up and saw Sam with her confused expression, "Blaine's dad kicked him out."

Sam was in shock and sat on the bed next to Kurt. "So he's going to stay here?"

"I don't know! Ill have to ask Dad and Carol! But what if they say no? Who else would take him in?" Kurt was freaking out and Sam calmed him down by smacking him on the cheek. "Thanks, I needed that." then they heard a car beep and they looked out the window to see Rachel coming up the driveway.

Sam slapped her forehead and stood up, "crap, I forgot to tell you that Rachel and I are going to the park down the street. Maybe you should bring Blaine when he gets here to calm him down. The four of us could make a game plan."

Kurt hugged his sister, "Good idea. Thanks, you're really great." then trudged toward the window and shouted, "Hey Rachel! Sam will be down in a minute." and he turned back to his sister and then pushed her out the door, "Have fun with Rachel! We'll be there soon."

Sam went to the front door and found Rachel standing there patiently. "So to the park we go?" Sam asked with a British accent to sound goofy. Rachel laughed and the two walked down to the park almost skipping and singing I'll Make a Man out of You from Mulan in British accents.

Sam had almost forgotten about getting slushied and Blaine's problem and focused on how good life is going to be no matter what happens.


	9. Te Park

_**I'm seriously excited! I've been doing nothing all day except tying chapters for this fanfiction! Well I also went bathing suit shopping and listened to music, but you probably don't care about that. Anyway I really don't know what to say here and yea... here's the next chapter!**_

_**REVIEW! even Satan smiles when you comment even if its good or bad. Its nice to know what people think of your work soooooo once more, REVIEW!**_

Ch 9 The Park

Rachel and Sam finally made it to the park. "hmmmm what to go on first." Rachel said stroking her invisible beard. _**( a/n: this sounds weird, but you know how old Chinese men stroke their beards whenever they are in deep thought)**_ Sam just smiled and ran to the slides and climbed up the yellow, big twisty one. She stood at the top and made her best superman pose. Then Rachel climbed up the ladder to Sam. When she got up there, the two laughed and went down the red, bumpy slides. When they got to the bottom, Sam didn't stand up, but fell forward and face planted into the wood chips.

"I guess I need a better landing." the two looked at each other and laughed some more. Rachel then helped Sam up and they went to the swings.

Sam then had a light bulb moment, "We should have a shoe flinging contest!" Rachel laughed and flung her little, brown shoe and it went backwards, but her other one landed on one of the bumpy red slides. Then, Sam flung hers also but not as far as Rachel's second.

"Sam, Rachel!" they heard and it threw them off guard. Sam fell backward off of her swing and onto her back. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he got her off the ground.

"Yea i'm okay. Its not the first time I fell within the last twenty minutes. Hey Blaine!" Sam said as she brushed herself off and gave Blaine a big hug. Then Rachel stopped swinging and ran around getting her and Sam's shoes.

The four friends went to the playground and sat in the middle of it for a few seconds until Blaine broke the silence, "How was everyone's day? Rachel?"

Rachel looked up, "I made a friend today and we're having a good time. Glee was fun today. Kurt, your day?"

Kurt, playing with Blaine's fingers, snapped out of his daydream, "Good, just curious to see how the rest of the day works out. It was kinda stressful though. Sam, yours?" they all could tell that they were trying to avoid asking Blaine, so that he wouldn't feel more bad.

"My day? It was nice. I joined Glee, made some friends, got creeped out by Ms. Sylvester and Jacob, but that's about it. Blaine?" Sam knew she was going to be the one to ask and just went for it.

Blaine looked up with tears streaming down his face and Sam held out her arms. He took them and leaned into Sam. Kurt shuffled closer and held Blaine's hands within his own. Blaine swallowed hard, "Kurt, can you tell them what happened?" Kurt nodded and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

He began, "Blaine was writing a song for me in his music room at home and his dad heard him singing, but when he said my name in the song, his dad almost went insane." more tears came from Blaine's eyes and Kurt paused to wipe them away, then began once more, "they had a fight and Blaine stood up for himself which only made things worse. His dad hit him across the face and told him that he was banned from the house. then Blaine ran up to his room and that's when he called me. After the call, Blaine's dad opened his door and tried to apologize, but Blaine couldn't accept the apology. They got into another fight and he was really kicked out of the house and only had ten minutes to pack." Sam squeezed Blaine closer to her and Kurt leaned into his boyfriend.

Rachel put her hand onto of Kurt's which were on Blaine's. Rachel wanted to help, "If you need somewhere to stay, my dad's will definitely let you stay."

Blaine wiped his tears and looked at Rachel, "Thanks Rachel. I'm gonna take your offer as long as your dads are okay with that."

"Of course they will be. They get what its like" another silence began, so Kurt began to sing while cuddling Blaine:

_live in my house, I'll be your shelter_

_just pay me back with one thousand kisses._

_Be my lover, ill cover you_

Blaine sat up still hugging Sam and holding Kurt's hands and sang along:

_open your door, ill be your tenant_

_don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_but sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there- I'll cover you_

Then the two joined together and Rachel and Sam just listened with smiles on their face:

_I think they meant it when they said you cant buy love_

_now I know you can rent it_

_a new lease you are my love. one life- be my life _

_just slip me on, I'll be your blanket._

_Wherever, whatever, ill be your coat_

Kurt:_ you'll be my king and I'll be your castle_

Blaine: _no I'll be your king and you'll be my moat._

They both sang together again: _ I think that they meant it_

_when they said you cant buy love. _

_Now I know you can't rent it. A new lease you are, my love_

_on life- all my life_

_I've longed to discover something as true as this..._

"Hey! Homos! Shut up or do we have to beat you to knock the gay from you?" A group of football players from school were walking up to them and all of Blaine's confidence washed away. They all jumped and stared at the group for a minute contemplating what to do.

The four stood up and Sam shouted back, "If you don't like it, leave. We don't need your ignorance right now."

"Is this little lady for real?" the head football player, Azimio, complained.

Sam shook her head, "Yes I'm for real, asshole. I told you, in case you didn't get this through you're little brain, leave if you really have a problem with my friends." Everyone was taken aback. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel didn't see this coming and stood behind her with confidence for that was the only thing to do.

The football players stepped closer and Azimio shouted back, "So this little lady has a voice, guys. And what did I do to you to get a hot piece of action mad at me? I don't even remember seeing you ever."

Sam snickered, "You mean you don't remember giving me a slushy facial today before first period?"

"Oh that was you? Lets say to make it up to you, I take you on a date?" Azimio said.

Sam snickered once more and said, trying to imitate him, "Is this little lady for real?" then she returned to her normal voice, "I have to reject you here. Sorry, I'm not attracted to homophobes who get blue slushy all over my shirt then yell at my brother and his boyfriend."

Azimio and Sam stepped closer to each other with each insult they throw at each other. Then he said, "You know I'm not afraid to hit a girl, right? Especially ones with big ass mouths and horrible insults."

"You think I care if you hit me? You act tough, but you know you'll never hit me. If you do, I'll spread the news 'Azimio, jackass of the century, punched me trying to get me to go out with him.' Who wants to date an abusive douche?" As Sam said her last word, Azimio punched her right in the nose.

Sam fell to the ground and began a small laugh to show him that she wasn't afraid, "Wow you are weak for a football player. Only broke my nose? Wow." She got up and punched him right back, also breaking his nose. "So we're even now?"

Azimio also fell to the ground, "This chick is nuts." he told his clan, "and yes, we are even, but I play dirty. So expect more slushies, bitch." then he walked away and his clan followed closely behind.

Sam had to have the last word at this point, "Was the last word really necessary?" Azimio looked back and shook his head then walked into a tree and grabbed his nose. Once they were out of sight, Sam went back to Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel. Rachel's mouth was open wide and Kurt just stared at her.

Blaine high fived her, "That was great! You put that douche in his place!"

Sam then sat down as a streak of blood came from her nose. Kurt saw this, "Blaine, can I have one of your socks?" Blaine then took of one of his socks and handed it to Sam and Kurt began again, "Here use this to get the blood off you." Sam raised an eyebrow at them.

"Really a sock?" Sam chuckled.

"well its best you got right now and until we get to the hospital. Good thing we drove here." Blaine told and guiding her to his car. The four got in and to the hospital they drove.

****** back at the Hummel/Hudson house after the hospital after about eight o'clock. ******

Burt, Carol and Finn were sitting on the couch, waiting for Sam and Kurt's return. When they heard two car doors slam, they all stared at the door. Kurt and Sam finally came in and stopped suddenly when they realized the family was staring at them.

Burt sounded strict, "where have you guys been?" he stood up.

They looked at each other and answered together, "The hosp..."

"And what's that bandage on Sam's nose? We've been waiting for you guys to eat dinner as a family, so sit down and tell us what happened here." Burt interrupted and pointed to the dinner table and they all quickly sat down in silence. "you two gonna tell me?" He asked again after a moment.

"Well," Kurt began shakily, "Blaine was kicked out for standing up to his dad. And to cheer him up, I sang to him and he joined in, but near the end, some jerk football players from school yelled at us. Sam told them to leave us alone and Azimio talked back. Then they got in an argument then well, he punched her and broke he nose, but it was amazing because all she did was laugh and broke his nose as payback. Then his clan left and Blaine drove us to the hospital."

Sam stopped him, "Anyway, the hospital was seriously busy, the nurse who took care of me was a ditz, and it took awhile for the doctor to reposition my nose, which hurt a lot. We also saw Azimio in the hospital which was kinda awkward. Now here we are, three hours later." Another silence while Finn, Burt and Carol took this in.

"So you broke Azimio's nose?" Finn wondered.

Kurt answered, "She sure did. He fell to the ground and everything! He looked like a helpless ugly little kid!"

Finn laughed, "I've wanted to do that so many times, but the fact that my sister did it, was just even better!" he high fived Sam and they knuckle touched.

Carol looked up from her plate, "Wait, Kurt, did you say that Blaine was kicked out?"

"Um yes, I did. He's staying at Rachel's because she has two gay dad's and we thought they'd be the most understanding." Kurt said looking at his food.

Burt had a mouthful of mashed potatoes but spoke anyway, "He could've stayed here as long as you guys, you know, behaved."

Sam then told, "Well I've only been here for a week and we didn't want to put that pressure on you guys just yet."

"That's nice of you guys to think of that, but Blaine can always come here if the Berry's annoy him to death. And you tell him that also." Carol said.

They all finished their food and watched what was left of whatever sport they were watching. Kurt and Sam didn't pay attention at all, but were sitting on the ground playing monopoly. Carol and Burt cuddled on the recliner and Finn, half asleep, had most of his arm down a family sized bag of nacho Doritos as usual. When they all went to bed, Kurt and Sam stayed up all night making arrangements for when Blaine moves in, if he even does.

"Well lets get to bed. We do have school tomorrow, remember?" Sam asked her brother. Kurt groaned and climbed into bed. Sam went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas. When she got back, Kurt was asleep already and laying at the top half of the bed, so she slept on the bottom. She lay there for awhile thinking of her day and the people who she called friends. _So what if I got a broken nose and was slushied? _She wondered knowing that tomorrow would be better and she fell into a deep sleep.

_**So I really wanted to make this longer, but cant think of how to without it sounding really out of place. Sooooo this is the end of CHAPTER NINE!**_


	10. Terrible News

_**Wow ive had a lot of help from some friends with a few of my chapters. I have a lot of the chapters written down but not typed or just a lot of ideas that I keep thinking of! Anyways, on my last fanfic chapter I wrote the title as **_**Te Park ****_ but it should really be _The Park._ That mistake Is gonna bother me! you probably got what I was trying to say anyways. Well another chapter has been typed! Also, please dont kill me for this chapter! PLEASE, im too young to die!_**

_**REVIEW! and all of the other fanfictions say this, so I do not own Glee, but I can gladly say that I own Sam! (My Sam not Sam Evans)**_

Ch 10: Terrible News

Kurt and Sam walked into school with their arms linked and Finn was ahead of them, telling the other  
Sam about a game he missed the night before. The day was sunny with a small breeze. Sam and Kurt came to Kurt's locker and they continued to talk about the Vogue that they had gotten in the mail two days ago. As he opened his locker, he looked at his picture of Blaine with the word _Courage_ at the top of it. His expression became somewhat sad and worried.

He sighed, "You know, I really miss him. It must really stink to have to live with Rachel. **(Authors note: so idk whether Blaine is boarding at Dalton or not in the show, so he is not in my story.) **I don't know what to do. I know I can still see him on weekends and at night, but its so weird not to see him at school. I feel kinda stupid to feel like I miss him because I already see him a lot." Kurt ran a hand threw his hair and got his books.

"So you always wanna be with him, right?"

"Of course!" He then put on one of those _bitch-shouldn't-you-already-know-this_ face.

"You're always thinking about him?" Kurt nodded violently. "And you still get butterflies in your stomach even on your thousands of dates?"

"You know I do! Don't I tell you everything?"

Sam took her brothers hands, "Kurt, I think you_ love_ Blaine."

Kurt sighed again and when into deep thought, "I think you're right. Crap, you are right! Well really really like and love are different right?" Sam nodded with a smile as her brother continued, " but how do you know the difference? Does he love me back? I have to tell him! When should..." Kurt continued to ramble on with his emotions springing all around, but Sam became distracted when she saw Mr. Schuester came up to Artie and Brittany, who were a bit down the hallway. He told them something and Brittany ran to in the other direction and brought Artie.

When Mr. Shue caught Sam's eye, she put her hand over Kurt's rambling mouth. "Kurt, Mr. Shue is coming over here. Stop your Blaine talk for a minute."

"Hey Guys" Mr Shue came up to them and hugged them. "Um, guys. Did you hear about Lauren?" his voice was low and sympathetic.

They both looked really confused, but Kurt spoke up, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Guys, just follow me to the choir room." with those words, the three of them silently walked to the choir room. Sam and Kurt had their arms linked again and braced themselves for what they were about to hear.

When Sam and Kurt walked in, no one looked up, no one was talking, no one even knew what was going on, but they did know whatever they were about to hear was bad. Sam looked at Puck though. His face was puffy and he was alone in the far corner of the room, so instinctively, Sam sat next to him to try and take him smile.

Then Mr. Shue stood at the front of the room, "We all see that Lauren Zizes isn't here today, correct?" the whole glee club looked around and realized that she wasn't there. "She had a car accident the yesterday night. She didn't make it." There were a few small gasps and Puck had tears falling down his cheeks rapidly. Sam looked over at him and put her arms around him for comfort, he gladly took them.

Most of the students were too shocked to do anything, but sit there and feel horrible for Puck.. Brittany, sitting on Artie's lap, was also sobbing her eyes out while Artie hugged her. Everyone was tearing up when Mr. Schuester managed to speak again, "So guys. Tomorrow we are going to plan another..." he choked on another tear, "funeral. Her parents said that it would be what she wanted."

Everyone just nodded and they all sat in silence until the bell rang. When they got up, still no one spoke, and as they headed out the door, their teacher spoke "guys, one more thing. I'm dismissing you from the rest of your classes. You're free to go home and I hope you guys will be okay." Once again, all of the glee clubbers nodded and slowly headed out the door.

*******at the Hummel/Hudson residence*******

Finn pulled in the driveway. They had sat in silence the whole car ride until Sam had finally spoken up, "We should go inside." Finn unbuckled and trudged inside, but Kurt still sat there, "Whats wrong Kurt, well other than Lauren?"

"Its just that it really sucks! She always seemed to be the kind of person who could take anything. She was more bad ass than Puck. Even though she did hate the glee club at first, we really enjoyed her being there and now this."

Sam sighed, "I know, we got along pretty well and I've only been here for a few weeks. Its sad that it is this way." Kurt leaned over and rested his head on Sam's shoulder and then his phone rang. It was Blaine.

Kurt picked it up, "Hey Blaine...I'm okay...its nice that you got out early, but why?... of course Wes and David would do that...you can definitely come over. I could really use your company... yes, something happened today, but ill tell you when you get here... I cant wait, bye." He forcefully closed his phone and got out of the car.

Sam looked up at him when they got to the door, "So Blaine's coming?"

"Yea, I know you're enough company, but Blaine is"

"Yea I know," Sam cut him off, " You love him. Its nice of him to come over. Why don't we cheer up Finn while Blaine gets here?"

Kurt shrugged, "Lets make some cookies. I know I'm the one who is going to do all the work but you and Finn can lick the cookie dough." they both walked in and Kurt went straight to the kitchen. Sam traveled up to Finn's Room.

She knocked, but he seemed to be on the phone, so she put her ear to the door and thought, _Well here I am= stalking some more._ Then she heard Finn, "Its okay, the pain will ease, dude...you don't wanna be alone?... then come over here, my parents will understand completely." then Sam just walked in. Finn froze or a minute and went back to his phone call, "Puck, just come over."

Sam mouthed to Finn, "We are making cookies." Finn's eyes lit up.

"Dude, Kurt and Sam are making cookies. That might help...okay we'll see you then." Finn hung up the phone and sighed, "Sam, Puck's coming over. He doesn't wanna be alone with this Lauren stuff."

"I kinda figured. Blaine is coming also for Kurt's sake, but Blaine doesn't know about Lauren yet. So why don't we get downstairs and eat some cookie dough?"

Finn shrugged, "Wanna race?" Sam smiled and they ran to the kitchen. They both tumbled into the kitchen and sat at the counter, making puppy dog faces at Kurt. When Kurt saw them, he laughed and gave them each a bowl chocolate chip cookie dough.

After a few good laughs, the doorbell rang. Finn got up and opened it. Puck and Blaine walked through the door and they went to the counter with Sam and Kurt. Blaine sat next to Kurt and scooted closer to him. Puck sat at the end of the counter and Sam and Finn were across from Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine was the only one with a smile, "So how was everyone's day?" he heard three fines, but Puck didn't say anything. The room became insanely awkward, "Is anyone gonna tell me why everyone is so down spirited?" Blaine became very curious. Kurt leaned over and whispered in his ear about Lauren's death. Another awkward silence began until the oven beeped and they all jumped.

Kurt opened the oven and screamed. Sam got up and went to him, "What was that for?"

Kurt shook his head, "They are over cooked! See, they're burnt!" Finn walked up to the stove looking sad because the cookies were ruined and Puck followed.

Finn then pouted, "Why would you do this, Kurt? These poor cookies! You killed them!"

Kurt turned around and thumped his brother on the head, "You would've killed them anyways when you eat them."

Finn stuck out his bottom lip and made a sad face. When Kurt couldn't take his sad face any longer, he sneakily stuck his hand in the extra bowl of cookie dough and flung it towards Finn. Finn ducked and the dough hit Blaine. They all started laughing and Blaine grabbed some cookie batter, but he missed and hit Puck instead. Then Puck dumped a small bowl of it onto Finn's head after that, a full on war started. Kurt used two plates as a shield while Blaine used the stool for protection. Puck and Sam used the cookie sheets as shields and Finn hid behind the counter. Chocolate chip cookie dough flung everywhere and even the cookies were thrown. Blaine grabbed Finn and hid behind him and Puck grabbed Sam by the waist and used her as a human shield. Then Burt walked through the door.

He stood there with a very confused expression, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Sam turned around smiling, "We heard some very bad news today, so Mr. Schue let us out early. Kurt began making cookies, but they turned out horrible and we had a cookie dough war."

Burt just shook his head, "Fine, continue your fun. Clean up before Carol gets here. Puck, Blaine, are you guys staying over night?"

Blaine and Puck said in unison, "i guess so."

Burt sighed, "Okay, have fun. Be responsible." then he walked out to the garage and the five all looked at each other. Each of them got a fist full of batter and ducked behind something.

Then Puck said, "Okay guys, one, two, three, fire!" and the war started again until the front door opened.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Carol yelled. They all stopped in suddenly and started cleaning the whole kitchen. Carol still stood there with her hands on her hips, "I said, what are you guys doing?"

They all stopped in their tracks and Finn was the first to speak, "Mom, we had a cookie dough fight."

Carol just shook her head, "Whatever, clean this place. Then make dinner as your punishment. You two staying over?" she pointed at Blaine and Puck. They both said yes and went back to cleaning. After an hour, everyone was changed out of their batter stained clothes and had it out of their hair, the kitchen was clean, and dinner was almost done. They had put two lawn chairs at the dinner table for Puck and Blaine. Sam and Blaine ended up making dinner since Kurt was too destroyed to cook after his burnt cookie incident and Finn and Puck stayed up in Finn's room, playing the xbox.

When dinner was ready, Sam ran up to Finn's room. She popped her head in, "Get your butts up. Dinnertime, guys." when she said dinnertime, Puck and Finn bolted up and ran to the kitchen table. Everyone made their plates and sat down at the table. When everyone had finished, Burt, Puck, Finn, and Blaine sat around the tv watching whatever game of whatever sport was on. Carol sat on the back patio reading a book.

Up in Kurt and Sam's room, the two of them sat on the bed, staring at the laptop screen. They were watching Hairspray and singing along to every song. When the characters sang Without Love, the other three boys knocked on the door. They all came in and Blaine jumped on top of Kurt and Sam. Puck and Finn then did the same.

Finn looked at the screen, "What the heck are you watching?"

Sam looked up at him from the bottom of the dog pile, "Its Hairspray!" Finn shrugged and the five continued watching. Though when Tracy and Link kissed, so did Kurt and Blaine.

Sam looked at them, who were next to her, "Aw, come on guys. Blaine's sleeping over, so you have all night to do that, but please not right now." they both pouted at Sam and stopped. The two tried cuddling closer, but in doing that, the dog pile was ruined. Finn rolled off of the top and landed on the floor.

Finn glanced up, "Seriously guys? That hurt." he got up and straightened himself out, then jumped back on top of the pile.

Puck pushed him back off, "I don't think this dog pile is working." he said as he rolled off of the bed too and brought Kurt with him.

Kurt slapped Puck and said, "Well now that Sam and Blaine are the only ones left on the bed..." Everyone else got what Kurt was thinking. Blaine and Sam huddled together at the head of the bed and tried to not be pulled off. The other three boys tried pulling them off until Carol walked in again.

She glanced around the room and saw Blaine and Sam looking scared and huddled together, trying to stay as far away from the others as possible. "Guys, calm down. Don't kill each other." they all nodded and went back to what they were doing before. They all became tired after about twenty minutes.

They all traveled to Finn's room to play video games. After awhile, Puck looked at the clock, "Holy Crap, its 10:00?" the others looked at the clock, for they didn't believe Puck and looked around the room.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and Sam, who were on the bed, "Aw that's cute. They're asleep." The two others saw that Kurt and Sam were fast asleep, cuddled together. Finn picked up Kurt and Puck picked up Sam and the boys put the two in their room. Puck placed Sam on the fuzzy chair so that Kurt and Blaine could be on the bed, but Puck woke Sam.

Sam wiped her eyes, "Puck? Whats happening?"

"Its.. its okay. You... you just fell asleep, but you're up now, so." Puck stumbled over some words.

"Um, Puck you can put me down now." Sam said and raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone was watching them at this point and the room became awkwardly silent. Then Finn placed Kurt on the bed and the four of them left the room and went back to Finn's.

When they all got settled with popcorn and blankets, Finn threw a game controller at Sam. "Lets duel." Sam couldn't help but smile as she beat her brother in Halo.

The next morning, Blaine wiped the crud out of his eyes and looked around the room. Then he woke up Finn when he saw something interesting and pointed to Sam and Puck, "Look, were they holding hands?" Sam and Puck's hand were just two inches apart as they lay sleeping on the floor facing each other.

_**I feel that the beginning of this was really fast! And I love that by the end, I wasn't sad that I just killed off Lauren Zizes. I'm such a beautifully nice person. You can see why I killed her off, right? Well you should, but things will get in the way. Sooooooo, REVIEW! I love criticism!**_


	11. Authors note

_**Hello I have sad news. I am deleting this story. I just see no point on going on with it. I just can't think of a good way to continue it and I know that I do have chapters written up, but they just dont work really. Sorry **_


	12. another author's note

_**So guess what? I was thinking of just redoing this story, but my computer has been majorly screwed with. I blame my ass hole cousin. So I am redoing the story, but I had to make a new account. My new fanfiction name is SomePeopleAintMe. This story will be on there but it will be different because I don't have the drafts from the previous chapters.i might name it something different also. Who knows? I surely dont. Well if you really liked this story, check out my new account.**_


End file.
